Imagine me and you
by Lockerz
Summary: Sian is happily married to the man of her dreams but when she meets a certain brunette, she begins to questions how she really feels.


**Modelled off the amazing film called Imagine me and you. It's an absolutely gorgeous film of a unconventional lesbian love story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my writing.**

* * *

><p>Sian sighed and brushed her hand back through her newly cleaned blonde locks. The sun was falling through the gap in the curtains and gracing the side of her pretty face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the rays, seeming to make them dance as she observed the alarm clock with a seemingly over intense stare.<p>

She could hear the buzz of cars from the street below and the sound of the morning news in the living room from where she had left the television on. Just then the alarm began to beep and without hesitation the young woman slammed her hand down on it, silencing it completely.

She sprang to her feet as the doorbell began to ring. With a smile as wide as the Cheshire cats she skipped toward the front door, her head simply screaming with happiness. When she swung the door open she was nearly pinned to the floor by two equally excited young women.

"Don't do it, Sian," One of them said through stifled laughs as she pushed her auburn coloured hair back off her face.

"Shut up," The other snapped playfully as she finally let Sian out of the hug, only to grab her face in her hand and squeal quietly. "Can't believe you're doin' this," She whispered rapidly. Sian laughed loudly and batted her hands away before pushing some of her hair off her face that had been thrown across her face in all the confusion. Sian leant over and let the door swing shut before taking the two girls further into the apartment.

Maisy and Tina had always been over excitable and the fact Sian was getting married in less than six hours wasn't helping at all. Maisy had never been lucky in love, ending her third engagement no more than three weeks ago. She'd be doing nowt more than trying to get drunk and sleep with the men at the reception. So much for Sian's big day.

The blonde giggled as they entered the pristinely decorated bedroom. Tina slumped down onto the duvet and crossed one leg over the other, folding her hands on her knee. Tina was very different from Maisy: she was happily married with two adorable little girls. Sian smiled as she observed her two bridesmaids. How was it possible to have two friends who were so damn different?

"How ya feelin'?" Maisy asked quietly as she took a seat beside her friend, sparing her a quick glance before fixing her eyes back on Sian.

"Sick," Sian said shortly as she walked over to the large wardrobe and rested her hand on the knob. She took in a deep breath. Just then she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be, you love him, he loves you, thas why ya gettin' married," Tina said quietly as she took Sian's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Sian gave her a small smile before opening the wardrobe to reveal three laundry bags, one much more delicate looking than the other two. Tina and Maisy took their bags and lay them neatly on the bed while Sian just stood there beaming as she observed her own. It felt like a dream, all of it, the marriage. She grinned and took the bag off the railing, holding it close to her chest. Best dream ever.

* * *

><p>Sophie sighed as she snipped and cut at the group of overgrown tulips. She'd just got in a new delivery this morning and she certainly wouldn't be buying from them again. These poor things looked half dead. She was alerted by the sound of the bell as the door opened and turned to see a fairly portly woman in her early forties standing there.<p>

"Good mornin'," Sophie greeted warmly as she set the secateurs aside on the table so it didn't look like she'd be stabbing the poor woman with her tools of the trade anytime soon.

"Is it?" The woman huffed as she stepped past Sophie and glanced around the small establishment teaming with every flower from daisies to roses. Sophie merely watched the woman before tucking some of her long brown hair behind her ear. The woman seemed to be lost in her own melodramatic world for a while before she finally realised she was actually in a shop and turned around to see Sophie watching her with a polite smile.

"I'm lookin' for somethin' to give my sister for her wedding," The woman said sharply. Sophie nodded quickly and indicated some flowers to her left. The woman observed them before turning to look around the shop. "They won't do,"

"But they're very popular for brides," Sophie explained in a calm voice. This woman was a customer so she had to be nice to her and the customer was always right.

"Yes well, as that may be-" The woman snapped. "I want them to say," She put her hands out in front of her as if she were imagining this long, great story of glamour and dazzle. "Have a good day but I hope he leaves you too you backstabbing bitch," She said flatly. Sophie blinked, taken aback.

"I'll do my best,"

* * *

><p>Sian breathed calmly as she allowed Tina to do the back of her dress up. Maisy was still fiddling about with the front of her hair, trying to get a few unruly strands to stay in place in the fancy up-do. Sian glanced to the side when she felt both women move their hands away.<p>

"How do I look?" Sian whispered, her eyes sliding down to the floor as she glanced down at the white dress. It looked absolutely beautiful and was as delicate and dainty as anything; would be depressing if she looked like an absolute elephant in it. Maisy grinned and gripped her hand, beaming from ear to ear.

"Absolutely stunnin'," She reeled excitedly. Tina nodded and rested her hand on her friend's bare shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Chris is a lucky man," Tina whispered before giving her friend a kiss on the cheek and moving away to fold her clothes on the bed. "Now, I shall see you at the church but Kyle's waiting for me in the car and you know what he gets like when I keep him waiting," She said cheerily. Sian nodded and looked at the woman. "Maisy, make sure she gets there," Tina said sharply, pointing her finger at the redhead before blowing them both a kiss and leaving the room, her blue and white dress billowing slightly around her knees as she went.

Maisy turned back and occupied herself in the mirror while Sian stood still, glancing wistfully in the direction of the closed window.

"Havin' second thoughts?" Maisy asked quietly as she leant over and gave Sian's hand a small squeeze. The blonde shook her head and turned to her friend.

"No, I love him, I wan' ta marry 'im," Sian said cheerfully before clapping her hands together excitedly in front of herself. "I'm gettin' married," She gasped suddenly in disbelief. Maisy laughed and turned the blonde around, giving her a small shove toward the door.

"Let's get your to the altar, ya daft cow,"

* * *

><p>Sophie sighed as she glanced up at the magnificent church that she was setting up for today. Most of her flower preparation had gone to the married couple to be's reception marquee a few miles away but she had also set a few up for a wedding. She could see a group of people a few metres away, two noticeably smarter dressed than the other.<p>

After tucking some the long brown locks behind her ear she made her way toward them. She leant up and tapped one of the men dressed in the smartest of all the suits on the shoulder. He turned and looked down at her, smiling widely.

"Sophie," The brunette muttered as she held out her hand for him to shake. "I did the flowers," She added as he took her extended limb and shook it firmly.

"They're beautiful," He complimented. Sophie grinned and gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's my job after all," She chuckled. "You must be Christopher," The man nodded and turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sophie looked too, spotting a dark skinned man watching them both. Christopher sighed and indicated the man with an idle gesture before doing the same to Sophie.

"Sophie, this is Ben, Ben this is Sophie," He said in an almost robotic manner. Sophie chuckled and leant out for Ben's hand which he took and shook firmly.  
>"Nice flowers by the way," The man said as he took his hand away from Sophie's with an almost reluctant manner. Sophie grinned and tucked some hair behind her ear. Just then there was the sound of footsteps and they all turned to see a young girl legging it toward them at full speed.<p>

"Chris!" The girl chorused as she threw herself at Christopher in more of a rugby tackle way than a hug. The man chuckled and stroked the girl's hair softly before looking up to see a man walking toward them, hands in his pockets.

"Mr Powers," Christopher said happily as he took the man's hand and shook it in a very mannish way. The man grinned and raised his hand.

"Vinnie, "He corrected shortly before looking at the young girl who was playing with the ruffled sleeve of her dress. "Sian'll be here any minute, so we should probably get in," He added in his slightly roughened voice. Christopher nodded firmly and gave Sophie one last look before heading toward the large door of the church.

* * *

><p>Sian breathed shakily as she glanced at Maisy at her side. The redhead was glancing in the mirror every other minute, checking her hair and make-up. Sian rolled her eyes and glanced out the window. Maisy wasn't the one who was going to be trotting up the aisle in front of all her friends and family. Just then the car slowed but Sian's heart only tripled its already quickened pace. She was getting married. <em>She <em>was getting married! Maisy laughed before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Let's go throw your life away," She whispered playfully before rising up out of the car, grabbing the bouquet off the middle seat as she did. Sian nodded slowly before opening the door and climbing out too, gazing up at the grand looking church. A man was stood on the path that led to the door of the church, smiling widely. Sian smiled shyly and took her bouquet off Maisy before making her way toward her father.

"You look beautiful," He whispered as he leant over and brushed his fingers over her cheek gently. "Your mother and Bridget are inside," He told her quietly before holding out his arm. Sian grinned and looped her own through it. "As well as Christopher of course," He added in a hushed manner. Maisy walked up beside her and shot her a nervous smile that Sian quickly returned.

Every head in the place turned as the anthem so matched to weddings started up. Every head in the place turned to watch as the gorgeous blonde made her way up the aisle led by her father. Sian breathed out slowly as she tried to keep her eyes forward, just glancing at Christopher beaming from his place in front of the vicar.

However, a blur of brown hair caught her eye and she spotted a brunette woman walking the opposite way behind the pillars. For a few seconds the brunette looked and smiled before Sian turned away.

Sian swallowed and looked back again but when she did the woman was gone.

* * *

><p>Music sounded around the comfortably filled marquee. The lights of the reception shone out into the growing dark outside. Tables stood around the large tent in an organized fashion, beautiful white roses the centrepiece of each one. Other flowers were dotted here and there around the room and at the end of the rolled out sheet leading into the marquee stood the woman who had prepared them with such care and effort.<p>

Sophie grinned as she watched the couple in the marquee dance happily while alcohol and drinks flowed with no suggestion they would run out soon. She spotted the newly married couple swaying together in the middle of the room and smiled softly to herself at just how happy they looked.

The song ended and with it, Sophie saw the couple exchange a kiss before the blonde walked across the room. The brunette smiled at a few people nearby before spotting Ben glancing over the crowds. She groaned under her breath and quickly made her way in the direction Sian had gone. When she saw the blonde hair again it was in front of the long table laden with food. Sian had her back in Sophie's direction so with a sort of hesitance and respect, Sophie cleared her throat.

Sian leapt literally ten foot in the air and glanced over her shoulder, breathing slightly heavier. Sophie quirked an eyebrow at the odd behaviour but Sian merely stuck out her hand and grinned.

"Sian," She said quickly. Sophie laughed and took her hand and shook it softly.

"Sophie," She returned politely. She watched as the blonde glanced quickly over her shoulder, giving Sophie the chance to see the punch bowl. When Sian followed the brunette's gaze a sheepish smile split her pretty features. "What's happened?" Sophie asked slowly, smiling sheepishly. The smile Sian returned was more so as she rubbed her bare shoulder.

"I might 'ave dropped the ring in," She whispered. Sophie clutched her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back laughter.

"Let me," Sophie chuckled as she stepped past the blonde and pushed up the sleeves of her shirt. Sian blinked and looked at her with a slightly shocked expression.  
>"Jus' cover me with that dress of yours," Sian grinned and turned away again, crossing her arms across her chest. About two minutes later, Sophie sucked in a breath as her fingers touched something metal and circular. It was also about then that Sian hissed out a sound of surprise. Sophie glanced up to see a man waltzing over, pushing his hair back off his face.<p>

"Shit," Sophie breathed as she yanked her hand out the punch, pulled Sian's hand behind her back and slipped the ring onto her finger. The two women exchanged a lengthened glance before the man stopped.

"Sorry could I jus' squeeze past," He said politely, letting his eyes linger on Sian. Sophie chuckled and took hold of Sian's shoulder, nudging her away from the table, leaving the man to enjoy his punch.

* * *

><p>Sophie left half way through the speeches, her eyes connecting with the blonde's before she did so. Sian had thanked her for the flowers on multiple occasions but Sophie had just laughed and said she had to be good or else she'd be a shit florist. Christopher had frozen during his speech so Sian had got up and done quite a humorous impression of the poor man who was probably scared shitless at the prospect of admitting how much he loved the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with.<p>

Sophie sighed and rolled onto her side, letting her eyes fall closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me what you think, review and watch the film! :D<strong>


End file.
